disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians Of The Galaxy:The Musical Spectaular
This Show will Be Opening around 16th November 2017,This will be Inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy:Vol 2 It will have a Preview night from August 17th to October 1st Summary ACT 1 Young Peter Quill is in the Hospital Waiting Room and His Grandad Came that he needs to see his mother (I'm Not In Love),After her Unexpected Passing He Ran Outside Crying as he abducted from Earth by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu,Twenty Six Years Later on the planet Morag, Quill steals an orb(Come and Get Your Love) but is attacked by Korath,Although Quill escapes with the orb, Yondu discovers his theft and issues a bounty for his capture(Go All The Way), while Ronan sends the assassin Gamora after the orb. While When Quill attempts to sell the orb on Xandar, capital of the Nova Empire, Gamora ambushes him and steals it. A fight ensues,drawing Rocket and Groot and they Got Arrested as they enter Prison,Star Lord Looks at the Monster Took his Tape Player(Hooked on a Feeling) powerful inmate there Drax attempts to kill Gamora due to her association with Ronan, who killed his family. Quill convinces Drax that Gamora can bring Ronan to him, though Gamora reveals that she has betrayed Ronan, unwilling to let him use the orb's power. Learning that Gamora has a buyer for the orb, Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax work with her to escape the Kyln in Quill's ship, the Milano Ronan meets with Gamora's adoptive fatherThantos to discuss her betrayal. Quill's group flee to KnowWhere a remote criminal outpost in space(Moonage DayDream).During the Bar Fight Garmora and Star Lord Listen to a Romantic Love Song(Fooled Around and Fell in Love) A drunken Drax summons Ronan while the rest of the group meet Gamora's contact, the collector.Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Glow an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Tivan's tormented assistant Carina grabs the Stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs Tivan's archive. The Ravagers and Quill's group join with the Nova Corps to confront the Dark Aster at Xandar, with Quill's group breaching the Dark Aster with the Milano. Ronan uses his empowered warhammer to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. Gamora fights and defeats Nebula, who then escapes, but the group find themselves outmatched by Ronan's power until Rocket crashes a Ravager ship through the Dark Aster. The damaged Dark Aster crash-lands on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerges from the wreck and prepares to destroy Xandar, but Quill distracts him, allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy Ronan's warhammer. Quill grabs the freed Stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan.(Ohh Child) In the aftermath, Quill tricks Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the Stone, and gives the real Stone to the Nova Corps. As the Ravagers leave Xandar, Yondu remarks that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father per their contract. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, have their criminal records expunged, and Quill learns that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opens the last present he received from his mother: a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs.(Anit No Mountain High)After the Curtain Closed Rocked said "INTERMISSION TIME" ACT 2 2 Months Later,Star Lord,Gamora,Rocket Raccon,Drax,Groot(Now a Baby) are fighting with monsters,Ayesha leader of the Sovereign race, has the Guardians protect valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster in exchange for Gamora's estranged sister Nebula who was caught attempting to steal the batteries. After Rocket steals some for himself, the Sovereign attacks the Guardians ship with a fleet of drones(Lake Shore Drive),The drones are destroyed by a mysterious figure, but the Guardians crash-land on a nearby planet. The figure reveals himself as Quill's father,Ego He invites Quill, Gamora, and Drax to his home planet, while Rocket and Groot remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula(The Chain) Ayesha hires Yondu and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for , to recapture the Guardians. During 'Southen Nights' They capture Rocket, but when Yondu hesitates to turn over Quill, whom he raised, his lieutenant leads a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard Yondu's ship and executes his loyalists while Nebula leaves to track down and kill Gamora, whom she blames for all the torture inflicted on her by their father. While imprisoned, Rocket and Yondu bond. Groot and Yondu's loyalist free Rocket and Yondu, and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface warns the Sovereign. Quill, Gamora, Drax and Ego, along with Ego’s empathic assistant Mantis, travel to Ego’s home, a living planet that is an extension of his body.(My Sweet Lord)who created a humanoid avatar to travel the galaxy and interact with other species. Quill soon learns he can access and manipulate the power within Ego’s planet. Drax becomes friendly with Mantis, who wants to reveal a secret about Ego.Minutes Later Rocket and Yondu discover they are very alike, and Yondu shares his low opinion of Ego, who originally hired Yondu’s Ravagers to deliver Peter after his mother’s death. He reveals to Rocket that he decided to keep Peter safe in his own way, instead of handing him over to Ego Together, Rocket, Groot, Yondu and Kraglin escape in a detachable section, and engage in a risky space maneuver to reach Ego’s planet in time to help Quill. Taserface alerts the Sovereign of the escape, before Yondu kills him and the Ravager mutiny.(Come a Little Bit Closer) Gamora survives and reaches an uneasy truce, and together, she and Nebula explore the caverns beneath Ego’s planet and discover hundreds of skeletal remains. Ego reveals his master plan to Quill: he travelled the universe and planted seedlings on thousands of worlds that would terraform them into new extensions of Ego, but he needed a second Celestial’s power to activate the seedlings, so he conceived children with hundreds of women all across the galaxy and hired Yondu’s Ravagers to collect them. Every other child was killed when they proved unable to access Celestial power, but Quill can harness the power, and Ego uses him to activate all the seedlings, which begin their terraforming that will eventually consume every world and every person. Quill is hypnotised by Ego’s power until Ego reveals he deliberately caused the death of Quill’s mother, prompting Quill to fight back.(Wham Bam) Mantis informs Gamora, Drax and Nebula of Ego’s plan just as Rocket, Groot, Yondu and Kraglin arrive. Reunited, the Guardians fight their way through a fleet of Sovereign drones, as well as Ego himself, to reach the core of Ego’s planet where a thick shell protects Ego’s brain. Groot plants a bomb made from the stolen Sovereign batteries on Ego’s brain, and most of the Guardians escape while Quill remains to battle his father using his access to Ego’s celestial power. When the bomb explodes, Ego dies and the planet collapses. Yondu sacrifices himself to keep Quill safe, as he has come to view him as an adopted son. Later, Nebula reconciles with Gamora but chooses to leave anyway. The Guardians give Yondu a traditional Ravager funeral by releasing a string of fireworks, and dozens of Ravager ships arrive to pay their respects.(Father and Son) The Show Closes with a Medley of Hooked on a Feeling/Come and get your Love and Leads to Guardians Inferno and for Final Encore is Number 1(Song by Tweenies) as the guests get up and dancing Cast *Show all the people who star in the show! Background Information *The Pre show and Exit music Will have Livin Thing By ELO which is used in Telletale Series Game Merch These are The Merch will be sold Like * TShirts(Star Lord,I Am Groot) * Shopping Bag * Glow Wand * Badges * Backpack Notes * The Mandarin Production will Open in 2018 at Shanghai Anime Dreams Resorts Anime Grand Opera House Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Studios Category:Marvel